Once Upon a Time With You
by Desuke-Love
Summary: Future fic. Kurt and Blaine's lives together in New York, the crazy highs and explosive lows of two boys in love and determined to spend the rest of their lives together, no matter what, through proposals, marriage, and starting a family.
1. Present Perfect

**Hey guys! Welcome to 'Once Upon a Time With You', my first Klaine multichap! This is a future fic, set about seven years in the future, and will be all about our favourite Glee couple! XD I really hope you guys like it!**

**And so I present you with chapter one of Once Upon a Time With You. **

Kurt roused slowly from his sleep, nestled comfortably against Blaine as always. The darker haired boy smiled down at his boyfriend and ran his fingers gently through his hair.

"Morning."

Kurt looked up and returned the smile. "Morning."

Blaine leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Mmm, Merry Christmas."

The two sat up in a tangle of sheets and heavy limbs.

"It's going to be weird," Kurt mused.

"Spending Christmas alone?"

"Yeah."

Kurt and Blaine had been together for seven years now. They had been living together in their small-but-big-enough-for-the-two-of-them apartment in New York for three. Kurt was slowly but surely working his way up in the Broadway world, and Blaine was in law school. The two would usually spend Christmas with family, but the way things panned out that year left them to celebrate Christmas together, just the two of them, for the first time.

"I'll get started on breakfast," Kurt smiled, making his way to the kitchen.

"I'll be right there baby," Blaine called after him. He waited until he could hear cupboards opening before taking his satchel out from the back of the wardrobe and pulling out a long, gold rectangular box. He let out a shaky breath before sneaking into the living room and hiding the present behind the piano next to their small but tastefully decorated tree.

_Calm down Blaine. Just breathe. Breathe._

Kurt was already frying pancakes when Blaine walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"So," Blaine started, pressing a few light kisses to Kurt's neck. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, after we eat our pancakes and open our presents, we can call our families to wish them a Merry Christmas. Then we can get dressed. Watch an obligatory seasonal movie. Enjoy each other's company. You're sister and Sam are coming over later. Then we can maybe have an early night..."

"Mm, I like the sound of that," Blaine whispered seductively. Kurt giggled, nudging his boyfriend back slightly.

"Let me finish up here. Then I want to see what you got me this year."

Blaine chewed his lip nervously at the thought. Attempting to be light hearted, he smiled and said "I thought you're happy no matter what I get you?"

"Of course I am. Tell me what it is."

"Erm, no."

"Pretty please," Kurt pouted. Blaine laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait another half hour."

xxx

Forty five minutes and one new season Ralph Lauren waistcoat later ('Oh Blaine, you shouldn't have! I love it! We agreed not to spend so much for Christmas! You're the best!) and Kurt was clearing away the wrapping paper. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Hold on, you missed one," he said, reaching behind the Baby Grand and handing the gold box to Kurt.

"Blaine! You spent too much on me already!" he scolded half heartedly. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Kurt lifted the lid off of the box... and his breath caught in his throat. There, sat in the deceivingly large box, was a white gold ring, with a simple swirled pattern engraved around it.

"Is... is this..?

Blaine cleared his throat and took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt. We've been together for nearly seven years now, and every day I wake up next to you is the new best day of my life. I want nothing more than to be with you. So." He took the ring from the box. "Kurt Hummel. Will you marry me?"

Kurt was, by now, crying, warm tears sliding silently down his cheeks. He nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" He threw his arms around a relieved Blaine's neck and pressed their lips together, kissing him passionately. Blaine pulled away and slid the ring onto Kurt's finger.

"It's beautiful," Kurt breathed. He looked at Blaine with awe. "You just asked me to marry you."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"And I said yes."

"You did."

"That makes us fiancés."

Blaine laughed. "I know it does." He took Kurt's hand. "I love you."

"I love _you_," Kurt choked as his eyes brimmed with tears again. "Oh my Gaga, there are so many people I have to call! My parents and Finn and Rachel and..."

Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt close, kissing him again, and effectively silencing him. Then kissed him again. And again. And again.

"You know," Kurt breathed huskily. "We can call people later."

Blaine smiled as he trailed his lips softly down Kurt's neck. "Want to go back to bed?"

"Hell yes."

**So what do you guys think of chapter one? Love it? Hate it? I would really love some feedback, so please review! And if anyone has any ideas for stuff they wanna see in the future, let me know! Well, I hope you guys like this anyway! ^^**

**Until the next chapter! ^^ xxx**


	2. Engagement Excitement

**Heeeeey! Wow! The amount of alerts and faves this got was amazing! Thanks so much guys! Not many reviews sadly. But I'm doing one of those review appreciation things. Every twenty fifth reviewer gets a one shot request! So 25, 50, 75 ect. So if you are my twenty fifth reviewer, you will get to request a one shot!**

**You guys get to meet Blaine's sister in this chapter! Hope you like her! **

**I obviously don't own Glee, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction (Le Dur) but I do own Lindy ^^**

**So without further ado, I present you with chapter 2 of Once Upon a Time With You.**

It was 5:12pm by the time they heard a knock at the door. Kurt shot up and flung the door open to his smiling sister-in-law.

"Lindy! Hey!" he beamed, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Hey Kurtsie."

"Hey!" Blaine finally appeared and wrapped his arms around his little sister.

Lindy was thirteen months younger than Blaine. You could tell the two were siblings right away. They had the same greeny brown eyes, the same dark curls. They had always been close, and Kurt was pleased that Lindy and he had grown just as close over the years.

"Have you two had a good Christmas?"

"We have," Kurt smiled knowingly. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, we got up here and then he realised he left his cell phone in the car."

Sam and Lindy had started dating in high school, a few months after Kurt and Blaine had. Blaine had introduced Lindy to the New Directions, and she and Sam had hit it off right away. The pair had been married for just over a year now.

"You should have let us come to you," Kurt said, resting a hand on Lindy's stomach. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not an invalid."

"How are the in-laws?"

"Sleeping, when we left them. They only flew in from Ohio yesterday after all." She screwed her face up with distaste at the mention of the state they had grown up in. "God bless New York."

"Amen," Blaine laughed.

"I feel bad that you two were alone! We could have squeezed you in."

"No, it's fine."

"Hey guys!" Sam finally appeared in the doorway. He gave Kurt and Blaine a quick hug each before putting a protective arm around his wife.

"You feel ok?" he asked. Lindy huffed impatiently.

"Yes! I can handle an hour in a car Sammy, I'm a big strong girl."

"You're only 5'1."

Lindy face-palmed. "Forget it."

"Well, we should stop congregating in the doorway, we have couches," Kurt piped up. "And Blaine and I have something we want to tell you."

"You finally caved and let Blaine buy a puppy?"

"Oh good Gaga no!"

Lindy laughed as she and Sam sat down on the couch. Kurt and Blaine took the one opposite.

"Well, this morning, Blaine asked me a certain question," Kurt grinned, holding up his left hand. "That I answered yes to."

Lindy gasped. "Oh my God!" she squealed, shooting up and flinging her arms around Kurt. "Oh my God! Congratulations!" She let go of Kurt to hug her brother. "It's about time! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks."

"Congratulations guys, that's awesome!"

"Thank you."

Blaine stood up. "You guys want coffee?"

"Sure."

"Yes please. Oh Sammy, why don't you go with Blaine so Kurt and I can have a girly gossip time?"

"Gone," Sam nodded, following Blaine into the kitchen. Lindy sat down next to Kurt.

"So," she began excitedly. "How did he ask you?"

Kurt relayed to her the events of that morning (obviously leaving certain details out). She beamed and nodded as he spoke.

"Aww, that's so great! Oh, you wait until your actual wedding day! It is so incredible! Speaking of which, I'm a bridesmaid right?" she grinned. Kurt laughed.

"Of course you are! And the little one, if it's a girl. Page boy if it's a boy."

"So, are you going to double barrel your names?"

"Yeah, we decided Hummel-Anderson sounds better." Kurt's smile threatened to get too big for the room. "Oh Gaga, I'm so excited!"

"Who have you told?"

"My parents, your mom, Finn and Rachel, Mercedes and David, and now you and Sam."

"And why did we have to wait this long to find out?" Lindy demanded playfully.

"Because you were coming over, so we wanted to tell you to your faces."

Lindy nodded. "You are forgiven. Oh by the way, since I'm certain that Finn already gave Blaine the 'you had better be a good husband to my brother speech', I think I should repay the favour. So Kurt; be the awesome husband to my brother that I know you will be. Or I'll beat you. With a toaster."

Kurt laughed. "You don't need to tell me. I plan to be."

"I don't doubt it. You two getting married was never a matter of 'if', just a matter of 'when'."

Kurt smiled down at his ring. "I make you right."

**So what did you guys think? Did you like Lindy? Drop me a review and let me know! Thanks again for reading, you guys are awesome sauce! Much love to you!**

**Until the next chapter! xxxx **


	3. Nightmares

**Hey guys! Hope you all liked the last chapter? Lol I have so many Klaine fics at the moment it isn't even funny XD Well it is. Whatever lol ^^**

**Anyone have deviantART? Well I do commissions on there! Very cheap ones! ^^ So if you have an account and would like me to write anything for you (doesn't even have to be Klaine, but it can be ;3) then the link to my account is on my profile page. Do it! I want more commissions! Lol XD**

**So I present you fabulous fellow Klainers with chapter 3 of Once Upon a Time With You.**

_January 23__rd_

"Blaine?"

Said male glanced up from the book he was reading.

"What is it? What are you doing up at..." he looked at the clock. "2:16am?"

"What are _you _doing up at 2:16am?" Kurt countered.

"_I _am studying."

Blaine looked at his fiancé properly for the first time since he had entered the room and realised that his eyes were red, like he'd been crying, and he was trembling.

"Kurt? Baby, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just... it's silly."

"Tell me."

"I... had a nightmare," Kurt mumbled, his face heating up. Blaine smiled kindly and held his arms out to him.

"Come here."

Kurt shuffled over to Blaine, who gently pulled the trembling boy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"What was it about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

Kurt took a shaky breath. "Well... you'd just... disappeared. I was looking for you all over the city, but I couldn't find you. I asked people for help, but no one could remember who you were. It was like you didn't exist. Everyone was telling me I dreamed you up." His voice cracked and he began to cry. Blaine smoothed his hair down and rocked him gently.

"Hey, shh, it's ok. It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

"It _felt _real! It was horrible!"

"Shh, baby, it's ok. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kurt nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Will you come back to bed?"

Blaine smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "Of course." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips and lifted him up. Kurt rolled his eyes, wrapping his legs around Blaine to make sure he didn't fall.

"You don't have to carry me."

"I know I don't."

"Dapper as always."

Once they were back in bed, the two curled up together, Kurt's head rested on Blaine's chest. He sighed contentedly, soothed by the rhythmic beating of his fiancés heart. But something was still bothering him, something that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to Ohio this weekend?"

_Why does he want to go to Ohio?_

"Sure. How come?"

"I want to tell my mom about our engagement," Kurt said sadly. Blaine winced slightly.

"Of course."

"I wish she were here," Kurt whimpered as tears spilled down his cheeks. "My own mother should be able to see me get married."

"Hey, come on. It's ok. She'll see you Kurt. She's with you." He rested his hand against Kurt's heart. "In here. She always will be."

"I know, but..." He buried his face in Blaine's chest, sobbing.

It tore at Blaine's heart to see Kurt like this. The boy always missed his mother, of course, but most of the time, he spoke of her with a smile on his face, remembering the good times. But times like this, milestones in his life; graduation, moving in with Blaine, beginning his career on Broadway, and now getting engaged; times like this, he missed her more than ever, wishing she were there. And all Blaine could do is be there to hold him when he cried.

The poor boy had exhausted himself with tears, and finally fell asleep. Blaine pressed his lips against his fiancés forehead and smoothed the hair from his face. "Goodnight Kurt," he whispered, before he too slipped into a peaceful sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

**Wow, that was **_**angsty **_**lol. That's the first time something I've written has made me cry :S lol. So what did you guys think? Hope you all liked it! ^^ hehe. And many thanks to my lovely reviewers and subscribers! You guys are awesome! And don't forget; twentieth reviewer gets a free one-shot request! So review! Lol XD**

**Until the next chapter! xxx **


	4. Hi mom

**So how did you guys like the last chapter? This chapter is also kinda angsty, but the next chapter shall be fluff, I promise! ^^ Lol. **

**It was brought to my attention by a reviewer that I made a mistake with Blaine's eye colour. I was sure they were brown, she said they were green. So upon inspection, I found that they were greeny brown XD lol. So I fixed it cos I like to be accurate ^^ Just thought I'd mention it.**

**Still waiting on a twenty fifth reviewer to give a one-shot request to :( lol, so please review! Thank you to everyone who has! And the people who have faved and alerted. You guys be awesome sauce!**

**And so here is chapter 4 of Once Upon a Time With You. **

The next day, Kurt and Blaine booked their flights for Ohio, and that weekend, after Burt picked them up from the airport and took them home for a quick breakfast, the young couple immediately made their way to the cemetery, stopping at a florists on the way to pick up a bouquet of white orchids, Kurt's mothers favourite flower.

The two said nothing as they made their way down the small path before stopping in front of a headstone that read _Elizabeth Marie Hummel, 13.3.1971-5.6.2001. Loving wife and mother._

"Hi mom," Kurt whispered, kneeling next to the grave. Blaine knelt next to him.

"Hey Mrs Hummel."

"We brought you flowers," Kurt said, laying them in front of the headstone. Blaine squeezed his hand supportively as he took a shuddering breath. "We came to tell you something. Something exiting." He laughed slightly, before laying his left hand on the headstone. "Blaine asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

Silent tears began to slide down Kurt's cheeks. Blaine took his hand again and let his fiancé rest his head on his shoulder.

"I'll try my best every day to make your son happy. And if I mess up, feel free to make me pay for it."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks Blaine. For everything."

Blaine shook his head, planting a soft kiss on Kurt's temple. "You have nothing to thank me for baby."

Kurt sighed, running his fingers over the lettering on the headstone. "I wish you were here mom."

_It's always the good ones that go. It just isn't fair._

xxx

That night, Kurt sneaked out of his old bedroom and crept to the spare room where Blaine was sleeping (Burt's exact words were 'I don't care if you are engaged and living together, you're not sharing a room under my roof until you're married').

Kurt slid under the covers, and Blaine shifted, opening his eyes to look at him.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep."

Blaine chuckled softly, pulling Kurt closer to him. "You didn't. I can't seem to sleep alone."

Kurt nestled his head against Blaine's chest. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad I met you."

Blaine laughed, hearing from his voice that Kurt was half asleep. "So am I."

"I love you," he whispered, his breathing slowing. He was asleep within a few minutes. Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I love you too baby. Always."

**I know it's short! But any more would have been forced and irrelevant, so, yeah. Short chapter lol XD. Hope you guys liked it? Drop me a review and let me know! Next chapter should be up soonly ^^**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	5. Fever

**Heyo folks ^^ Time for some fluff! Lol ^^ This story has gotten great faves and alerts, and I thank you guys for that! But I don't have many reviews, so I don't know what you guys think or anything. So pretty please review! Plus, if you're the twenty fifth reviewer, you get a one-shot request! Yay? Lol XD**

**By the way, in case you're unsure, Blaine is still in college (studying to be a lawyer btw) and works part time, and Kurt is starting his career on Broadway (still in the chorus and very minor characters, he hasn't had his break yet) and is currently working cos he's in between jobs.**

**Hope you will all enjoy chapter 5 of Once Upon a Time With You.**

"Kurt? Baby, wake up."

Kurt roused and looked blearily up at his concerned fiancé.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, what are you doing on the kitchen floor?"

Kurt sat up, head spinning. He vaguely recollected waking up in the middle of the night, sweating and dizzy, and lying on the tiled floor to try to cool down. He must have fallen asleep.

"I don't feel very well," he eventually mumbled. Blaine put his hand up to Kurt's forehead and winced.

"You're burning up. Come on, let's get you back in bed."

"But I have work," Kurt protested weakly.

"The only thing you will be doing today is staying in bed!" Blaine said firmly, helping Kurt to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

Kurt groaned as Blaine made him get into bed and pulled the thermometer out of the bathroom cupboard.

"A hundred and three!" Blaine gasped when the thermometer beeped. "I'm calling the doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," Kurt insisted. "I'll be fine. You should get ready for college."

"I'm not leaving you like this! Try to get some sleep while I call the doctor. Is there anything you need?"

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure." Blaine kissed his fiancé tenderly on his burning forehead. "You just rest for now, ok?"

"Ok."

xxx

After getting off of the phone with the doctor, Blaine walked quietly back to the bedroom to find Kurt asleep. He set the glass of water on the bedside table and made his way to the bathroom to get a bowl of cold water and a flannel. He went back to the bedroom, setting the bowl on the floor and wringing the flannel out before folding it and placing it of Kurt's forehead. Said boys eyes flickered open.

"Blaine?"

"Hey. The doctor said to try to keep your fever down. He said if it hasn't dropped to a hundred at most by tonight, we need to take you to the hospital, ok?"

"Ok," Kurt said weakly. "Can I have some water?"

"Here." Blaine helped Kurt sit up and handed him the glass. Kurt took a few tentative sips and handed it back. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. I'm just going to try to sleep for a while. And can you call the store and tell them I won't be coming in today?"

"Sure. And if there's anything you need, I'll be here, ok?" Blaine said, soaking and wringing out the flannel again and placing it back on Kurt's forehead. "You try to get some sleep." He stroked Kurt's hair back and smiled softly at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled back.

Blaine left the room, keeping the door open so he could hear Kurt if he called him. He phoned the clothing store Kurt was currently working at while he waited for another audition, and told them that Kurt had a high fever and wouldn't be in for at least the next few days. He then took out his books and began studying, trying not to worry too much about his sleeping fiancé.

Kurt didn't get ill often, but when he did, he always ignored it and carried on, effectively running himself to the ground. It was frustrating, but that was just the way Kurt was, Blaine knew that. He just hoped Kurt's fever dropped low enough, because the thought of taking him to the hospital knotted his stomach, and Blaine also knew just how much Kurt hated hospitals.

xxx

It was a few hours later before Kurt woke up. He peeled the flannel from his forehead and pulled himself out of bed, making his way to the living room, where Blaine was sat surrounded by textbooks and paper. He looked up when he heard his fiancé enter the room.

"Baby, what are you doing up?"

"I'm hungry."

"Sit down." Blaine cleared a space on the couch and Kurt sat down, resting his head on the arm. "You want some soup?"

"Yeah."

"Minestrone ok?"

"Did you learn how to make something else without telling me?" Kurt smirked weakly. Blaine laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Glad to see you're not to sick to be your witty self." He cleared the rest of his things away. "I won't be long."

"Don't burn the kitchen down sweetie."

"Ha ha."

Just over half an hour later, Blaine returned with two bowls of soup (what? He was hungry too) and found Kurt watching 13 going on 30.

"I haven't seen this in years."

"It started about twenty minutes ago." Kurt sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. "It smells good."

"Thanks." Blaine handed him a bowl. Careful, it's hot."

"Well I should hope so," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. How do you feel?" Blaine held his hand to Kurt's still-burning forehead.

"A little better." He tried lifting the spoon to his mouth, but his arm felt heavy. He lowered the spoon back into the bowl and tried again, but his hand started shaking, making the soup slosh off of the spoon. He huffed in frustration, making Blaine look up from his own soup.

"You need some help?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt answered, as Blaine expected him to. He shook his head and put his bowl down.

"Come on, stop being so stubborn." He took Kurt bowl and lifted the spoon to said boys mouth. "Open up." Kurt's lips remained clamped shut. Blaine smirked. "Do you want me to make aeroplane noises?"

Kurt scowled and reluctantly opened his mouth, letting Blaine feed him until his bowl was empty.

"Take some medicine now."

Kurt screwed his nose up. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Drink," Blaine ordered, handing Kurt the little medicine cup. He gagged after swallowing the putrid liquid, and Blaine laughed, getting back to his now lukewarm soup. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." Kurt yawned.

"Go back to bed."

"I don't want to," Kurt pouted. Blaine shook his head, quickly finishing his soup.

"At least lay down?"

Kurt sprawled out on the couch, laying his head on Blaine's lap. They fell into comfortable silence as they watched the movie, Blaine gently stroking Kurt's soft hair. When the film was finished, he looked down at his fiancé to find he was asleep once more. Blaine carefully lifted him in his arms so as not to wake him, and carried him back into their room and into bed. He soaked and wrung out the flannel and placed it on Kurt's forehead once more, before leaving him to sleep again.

**Well this was a long chapter lol ^^ If I didn't end it here, it would have gone on forever lol, so here it shall end ^^ There will be more next chapter though! This is loosely based on the last time I had a fever lol, though it was my mum looking after me and I lost my appetite so I didn't actually eat, but whatever lol. **

**So what did you think? I quite like this chapter ^^ Lol XD Review and let me know!**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	6. Fight

**Hey ho Klainebows! Enjoy the last chapter? Hope you did! ^^ Lol. Well, in retrospect, since you're reading this chapter you probably did lol. **

**I'd just like to open with; OMJ LIVE KLAINE KISS SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *FANGASM***

**Lol yes, that was so frigging amazing! Come on Darren, just turn gay for Chris! (lol XD)**

**Ok, so, a question I'd like you all to answer; the next chapter will feature one of the glee clubs! But who? New Directions? Or Warblers? You guys decide! You have three days in which to review with your vote, then I will start writing the chapter ^^ So review! And vote!**

**Angst + fluff = love. Lol XD So that's what this is ^^**

**So here you have chapter 6 of Once Upon a Time With You.**

It was a full week before Kurt was well enough to return to work, but luckily, no trip to the hospital was required. They fell back into their usual routine, Kurt going to work, and Blaine going to school then to his part time job. They were both having a stressful month, and tensions were high. The two didn't often fight, and when they did, it was usually a trivial matter that got blown out of proportion and then escalated.

This fight was no exception.

"What's up sweetie?" Kurt asked, coming into the living room after work to find Blaine sat on the couch with paper strewn about the coffee table and a frustrated look on his face.

"What's up? Our outgoings, that's what's up."

Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly, eyeing the bill Blaine was holding up. "What's the problem with them?"

"Tell me Kurt, when you pay for something via credit card, you are aware you have to then pay said credit card off, right?" Blaine questioned sarcastically. Kurt frowned.

"Of course I know that, no need to patronise me."

"You spent $200 on moisturiser and jeans?"

Kurt shuffled uncomfortably. "The jeans were half price, and the moisturisers are the ones I get all the time! I ran out, so I needed more, but they didn't have the small bottles so I had to get the big ones. I didn't have enough money on me so I just paid with the credit card. No big deal."

Blaine huffed angrily. "It is a big deal Kurt! It's a big deal when we're already $98 dollars short for the rest of our bills this month without adding a $200 credit card bill! Did you forget that the water bill came this month?"

_Shit, the water bill. I forgot about that._

"Yeah, I did. I'm really sorry."

"You're sorry? Well, sorry isn't going to magic $300 dollars up for us!"

Kurt took a deep breath, feeling his defensiveness kick in. "No, it's not. And neither is yelling at me."

"Well, you can just return the stuff then, can't you?"

"No, I can't. I've already started using the moisturisers and you can't return sale items."

"Great! That's just fantastic Kurt!"

"Look, we'll just have to pay the credit card off next month. Yeah, the interest'll kick the price up, but..."

Blaine slammed his hand down on the coffee table, making Kurt jump with a frightened squeak.

"That's not the point Kurt!"

"Then what is the point?" Kurt shot back, his voice raising in anger. "I forgot that the water bill came this month! I'm sorry! But yelling at me is not going to change anything!"

"I'd like to know _why _you're even spending $200 dollars like we have the money to throw around!"

"Oh my gosh Blaine! _One_ time that I indulge myself a little and you act like it's a crime?"

"That's not the point! God, you're supposed to be the one who knows how to be sensible with money!"

Kurt swallowed, blinking back tears he was adamant not to let fall. "So what are you saying? Only rich people can afford to buy nice things?" he snipped.

"That's not fair Kurt! You know that's not what I mean! I just don't want to have to go through this every month for the rest of our lives!"

"We won't have to! In a couple of years, we'll have a much bigger income! You're still in college, and I'm still..."

"Still wasting your time at a dead end job for minimum wage!"

"I'm in between work right now, you know that!"

"Oh yeah, 'cos you earn so much more singing in the chorus!" Blaine shot back spitefully. Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you trying to say?" he choked in a small voice.

"I know you want to be a big Broadway star, but maybe you need to start being more realistic!"

Kurt looked down at his feet as he felt the tears begin to stream down his face. "So you don't think I'm good enough to make it. That's it?"

Blaine sighed. "It's not that Kurt. It's just... well there are a lot of talented people out there. Not everyone makes it."

"Just because you're settling for a career as a lawyer, doesn't mean _I _have to settle too," Kurt mumbled bitterly. Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell said I'm _settling_? Maybe I just grew up and decided to pursue a _real _career," he hissed. Kurt choked back a sob, but didn't say anything. "Your dad was saying the same thing a few weeks ago. That maybe you should start looking at doing something else."

"He said it because he loves me and he has my best interests at heart, not because he doesn't believe in me! We are talking about _my _dad after all, not yours!"

Blaine took in a sharp breath. "That... was _low_ Kurt." He grabbed his keys from the coffee table and pulled his jacket off of the coat rack.

"Where are you going?"

Blaine shot his fiancé a venomous glare. "Away from you!"

Kurt took a step towards him and reached out for his arm, but Blaine roughly shrugged him off.

"Blaine, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Don't wait up for me. I don't know when I'll be back," Blaine snipped, yanking the door open. "I haven't even decided _if _I'll be back," he added, before slamming the door.

Kurt stood there in shock before crumpling to the floor in a sobbing heap. _Why the hell did I say that?_

Blaine hadn't spoken to his dad since he was seventeen, when he threw him, Lindy and their mother out of the house. He rarely spoke about him, the topic still being a difficult and sensitive one for him. And Kurt went and brought him up like that in the heat of an argument.

_Oh God, he must hate me! _Neither of them had ever stormed out during an argument, let alone threatened not to come back. What if he didn't come back? What if...

_No! Stop thinking like that! Blaine's coming back!_

xxx

Blaine looked down at his watch. It was past midnight. _I should go home, _he thought.

He couldn't believe he'd just walked out like that. He dreaded thinking of the state Kurt was bound to have been in. He'd tried calling him several times, but Blaine was still upset and angry, so he'd turned off his cell.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair (which had thankfully been gel-free for years now), started the car and began driving home, hoping that Kurt was still awake. He didn't want to have to wait until morning for them to make up.

The apartment was quiet when he got back. He tiptoed to the bedroom and opened the door carefully, in case Kurt was asleep.

He wasn't. The boy was curled up on the bed, eyes red and puffy from crying, hands clasped around a framed picture of the two of them taken during a weekend away two years ago. He looked up upon hearing the door open.

"Blaine?"

"Hey."

Kurt shot over to Blaine, throwing himself into his fiancés arms and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Blaine! I didn't mean what I said! I was just upset, but I know I shouldn't have said it! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok." Blaine pulled away slightly, wiping the tears from Kurt's face. "I shouldn't have said the things I said either. I was just angry, and I was being spiteful. I'm sorry."

Kurt hugged Blaine close again. "Don't you ever do that again."

Blaine nodded. "I won't. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I shouldn't have brought your... him up. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kurt," Blaine assured, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Let's just forget about it, alright? It was a stupid fight."

The two stood embraced for a few more minutes until Kurt had calmed down. Blaine stroked his hair out of his face.

"I love you, ok?"

Kurt wiped a few stray tears from his face. "I love you too."

Blaine smiled, kissing him on the forehead. Kurt pouted adorably.

"That's it?"

Blaine laughed, pressing their lips together. "Better?"

"No," Kurt breathed, pulling Blaine closer and capturing his lips with his own. Blaine kissed back deeply, tasting salty tears on his fiancés lips.

"Blaine? Please don't walk out like that again," Kurt whispered between kisses. "Part of me thought you really might not come back."

Blaine pulled away, caressing Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt, I love you. And I asked you to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He kissed Kurt's left hand where his engagement ring was affectionately. "I'll never leave you."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "I know. It's just..."

"I know," Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt in for another kiss. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, tugging him closer. He could feel himself being edged back towards the bed, and was soon laying down with Blaine on top of him, kissing him senseless in a frenzied passion, their lips interlocked in heated kisses. Blaine ran his tongue slowly over the roof of Kurt's mouth, eliciting a moan from his fiancés lips and _oh God _he loved how _hot_ that sound was.

Blaine pulled away and ran his lips down Kurt's neck, placing soft kisses here and there before moving back to his mouth and teasing his bottom lip between his teeth. Kurt groaned in frustration, pulling Blaine closer and letting the boys tongue do amazing things in his mouth. He felt Blaine's hands make short work of his shirt buttons before sliding his hands across Kurt's exposed chest, Kurt relishing the feel of Blaine's hands against his skin.

Blaine pulled away again, pressing kisses down Kurt's jaw and neck and chest. Kurt tugged at Blaine's t-shirt, making him sit up slightly so that Kurt could pull his t-shirt over his head before attaching their lips once again.

"I love you," Kurt whispered breathlessly. "So, so much."

"I love you too baby."

**Aaaaand that's a wrap! Lol XD Sorry to disappoint anyone who was expecting anything *ahem*, but I don't do smut lol XD This is actually the first time I've ever written anything like this, so feedback would be much appreciated! This chapter was long, oui? Lol ^^**

**So don't forget to review to vote for which glee club you wanna see next chapter; Warblers or New Directions? You decide!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reading! ^^**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	7. Warblers

**Hey folks! Didja all like the last chapter? Hope so!**

**So, as you can tell by the title of this chapter, The Warblers won the vote! But just barely (and don't worry, New Directions will be in it soon ^^)**

**So I started writing this chapter about five times, but I was never happy with the ideas I had. Then this idea hit me and it flowed out much better ^^ Lol. I had to reduce the amount of Warblers, but oh well ^^ Lol**

**Oh and my 25th reviewer was Ninja Giraffe ^^ She requested a Samcedes one-shot, which I will hopefully start working on soon ^^**

**Anyways, please enjoy chapter 7 of Once Upon A Time With You.**

"Blaaaaaaiiiineeeeey!"

Blaine shook his head as his rather intoxicated fiancé straddled his lap.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Wes said I'm drunk!" he slurred. "Tell him I'm not drunk!"

Blaine tried his best not to laugh. "I think you are drunk sweet."

"Noooo! I've only had..." Kurt tapped his lip thoughtfully. "Six cocktails, a glass of wine and some shots with Jeff... maybe I _am _drunk."

About a month ago, David had phoned up Wes, Thad, Jeff, Nick, Blaine and Kurt and insisted that the first weekend of March be kept free by all of them so that they could get together. The end result was a drunk Kurt slumped on Blaine, a drunk Jeff slumped on Nick, a drunk David trying to convince Wes that his girlfriend was no good for him, and a starry-eyed Thad getting hit on by some Greek god-like guy at the bar.

"Dude, I didn't even think Kurt drank," Nick laughed.

"He doesn't. Not excessively at least."

"I've had a hard week!" Kurt insisted. Jeff laughed, nestling his face in Nick's neck.

"He's a _lightweight_! He's drunk like, _half _what I have!"

Nick shook his head, running his fingers through his boyfriends blond hair. "I'm sure he has sweetie."

Jeff smiled up at him. "I love you Nicky."

"Love you too. Now get off, you're squishing me!"

"Hey, at least it's your _boyfriend _squishing you!" Wes huffed, trying to push David off of him.

"Hey, Mercedes has been visiting her parents and I haven't seen her in_ four whole days_! I miss cuddling!"

"Oooh, Thad is GETTING SOME!" Jeff yelled enthusiastically. The small group turned to see Thad and Greek god guy locked in a surprisingly chaste-looking kiss. Thad blushed as the guy pulled away, smiling.

"He hasn't even been on a date since Blake dumped him last year," Nick said, shaking his head. "Hopefully he's out of that rut now."

"Blainey?"

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine smiled, turning his attention back to his fiancé (who was still straddling his lap).

"You know what you are Blainey?"

"I don't know, what am I?"

Kurt leaned close to his ear, like he was about to tell Blaine a secret.

"You are... sexy as _hell_!" he whispered loudly before bursting into another fit of giggles. Blaine shook his head fondly.

"Nick's sexier," Jeff piped up. Kurt scoffed.

"In your _dreams _Sterling!" he slurred.

"In _your _dreams Hummel!"

"Eww, I don't have dreams about Nick!" Kurt screwed up his nose. The group laughed just as Thad came back over.

"The wanderer returns!" Wes laughed. Thad's face flushed. "Who was the guy?"

"His name's Dimitri," he mumbled.

"And..?" Blaine probed.

"And nothing. He asked for my number."

"What are you, like, sixteen?" David laughed. "Why didn't you go to his apartment and let him have his way with you?"

"I'm not like that, and neither is he." Thad said firmly.

"Well _I _think it's sweet!" Kurt said decidedly, before paling slightly. "Blaine, I feel funny."

"Funny how?"

"Funny like... I'm going to be sick." He got up and ran to the bathrooms. Blaine shook his head and went after him. Jeff laughed.

"Told you he was a lightweight!"

**Lol, drunk Kurt XD**

**So what did you guys think? I had fun writing this chapter! I usually ship Wad, but then poor David would be the only straight one there, and with no girlfriend with him. So I made Wes straight lol XD**

**We should be seeing New Directions soonly! So don't worry ^^ Lol**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	8. It's a date

**Heeey there folks! Did ya love drunk Kurt as much as I do? Lol XD**

**I'm thinking of writing a Nick/Jeff story after I finish my Finn/Sam one (oh don't look at me like that, they are adorable lol). So if anyone has any ideas for my Neff story, let me know!**

**I FINALLY SAW THE GLEE 3D MOVIE! It was immense! I was praying that the Warblers would have a song, and they had three! It was epic! Although I wish there had been a Klaine duet, but ah well. I also made some friends there who are as crazy as me ^^ Lol XD Plus I painted my 3D glasses pink for the occasion ^^ Hehe**

**Aaaanyways, I hope you will all enjoy chapter 8 of Once Upon a Time With You.**

_29th March 2018_

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Hmm, I don't know. I kind of like what we're doing right now."

The two were laying in bed together, chatting idly and kissing lazily. Despite the fact that they had both been awake for about two hours, neither had yet made a move to get up.

"So do I," Blaine smiled. "But I know you. If you spend a day in bed, you're just going to regret wasting a whole day tomorrow."

Kurt sighed. "I suppose." He giggled as Blaine ran his fingers up and down his spine, moving to the touch. "Although you're not giving me a lot of incentive to get up."

"Hmm." Blaine chuckled and pressed his lips against Kurt's. He then got up and lifted Kurt into his arms bridal-style. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Asserting your manhood, are we?"

"Only because you love it," he teased. He carried Kurt into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just toast is fine. We should call your sister," he added, as Blaine put the bread in the toaster.

"What day is she due again?" he asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"April 11th. Honestly, you're like the worst brother ever."

Blaine chuckled as he loaded the coffee machine.

"Just don't tell her I forgot the date. I talked to Sam the other day and he said that the slightest thing makes her cry these days." He paused thoughtfully. "Well, even more than usual."

"That's a slightly scary thought," Kurt mused.

xxx

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I've been thinking."

"Oh gosh, did it hurt?"

Blaine slapped his fiancé lightly on the arm. The two were laying on the couch together watching an Americas Next Top Model re-run. Blaine picked up the controller and turned the TV off.

"No, seriously."

"Is something the matter?" Kurt asked, turning to face Blaine. He shook his head.

"No. I was just thinking; let's set a date."

Kurt blinked, confused. "A date?"

"To get married."

Kurt smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Blaine laughed, kissing him lightly. "When do you want to get married?"

"You don't want an input?"

"I don't mind," Blaine admitted. "We could get married tomorrow as far as I'm concerned."

Kurt scrunched his nose up. "Good Gaga no! Weddings have to be _planned_!"

"So," Blaine laughed. "When do you want to get married?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "October."

"October?"

"Yes."

"Why October?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Several reasons. One, it's still warm in October. Secondly, I am _not _getting married in the winter, and thirdly, I don't want to wait until April or May of next year for the weather to get decent again."

Blaine laughed. "You've thought about this already, haven't you?"

Kurt shrugged innocently. "Maybe."

"So October? That gives us..."

"Seven months."

"Wow."

"Is that ok?"

Blaine nodded. "It's perfect." He leaned in and kissed Kurt tenderly. "In seven months, I'll have the honour of calling myself your husband."

Kurt giggled, rolling his eyes. "You're so cheesy."

"You love it when I'm cheesy!"

"True."

A few phone-calls later, and the date was set. October 16th at The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers.

**Yay, we have a date! Lol, this chapter took a lot of research. Firstly, thanks to Silverlily909 on deviantART for telling me how Americans make coffee (in England, we use a kettle lol). And then I had to find out what the weather is like throughout the year in New York, and _then _I had to find a nice wedding location lol (I took a virtual tour, it's a lovely place lol).**

**So what did you think? Drop a review and let me know!**

**I'm going to start putting the date at the top of every chapter from now on. That way, I don't have to worry about people getting confused when I skip forward in time lol ^^**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	9. Hello beautiful

**I know I know. Haven't updated in forever. School. I hates it -_-**

**Hopefully, this family fluff will make up for it though! Lol ^^**

**I now (finally) present you with chapter 9 of Once Upon a Time With You.**

_9__th__ April 2018_

"Excuse me? We're here to see Lindy Evans?"

"Just a moment."

Kurt and Blaine were standing in the hospital reception after Sam called them to tell them that Lindy had gone into labour. The receptionist told them Lindy's room number, and the two made their way up.

"Do you think she's had it yet?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"I don't know. Is it weird that I'm excited?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed.

"What, you're going to be an uncle! You can be excited about that!"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes as they stepped out of the elevator. They found Lindy's room and knocked. Sam opened the door a few moments later, his face lit up with sheer joy, making it clear that Lindy had already had the baby.

"Hey guys!" he said excitedly, pulling them both in for a hug.

"Hey! So?"

"Girl! 7.2 pounds!"

"Oh, congratulations!"

The couple stepped into the room after Sam and saw Lindy sat up in her hospital bed holding a little white bundle, looking completely exhausted, but blissfully happy.

"Lindy! Hi!" Kurt pulled her into a tight hug before looking down at his new niece. She was staring up at him with dark blue/green baby eyes that Kurt could already tell would lighten to be the colour of her dads **[1]**.

"Oh Lindy, she's beautiful!" he breathed.

"Thank you."

Kurt stepped aside and let Blaine kiss his sister on the cheek before he too admired the little bundle.

"She's gorgeous! I can't work out who she looks like."

"I see a little of both of us in her I think."

"Have you named her yet?" Kurt asked.

"Adalyne," Sam beamed. "Adalyne Rosie Evans."

"Beautiful."

"You look tired," Blaine observed. Lindy scoffed.

"Well duh. You try giving birth, see how you feel.

"Anatomically impossible Lind."

"Try being present at a birth," Sam muttered.

"You have no complaining rights!"

"You threatened to castrate me with a pair of rusty nail scissors if I ever tried to touch you again!"

"Oh that was just the labour talking," Lindy dismissed, turning her attention back to the little bundle in her arms. "Isn't that right baby? Daddy's being silly. But we love him, don't we?"

Sam smiled and tenderly pressed his lips to his wife's temple. It was a beautiful moment, pure and magical, the three of them together, Sam and Lindy's eyes so full of love. It sort of took your breath away

"You want to hold her?" Lindy suddenly asked. She was looking right at Kurt, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah, I… yeah." He held his arms out and Lindy carefully placed Adalyne in his arms.

"Hey there beautiful," Kurt said softly, smiling down at his niece. She blinked up at him curiously. "I'm your uncle Kurt."

Blaine shifted closer to him, resting an arm on his shoulder as he too looked down at the baby girl.

"And this is your uncle Blaine," Kurt added. Blaine stroked Adalyne's hand gently, and she took hold of his finger in a soft baby grip, her eyes never leaving Kurt.

"I think she likes you," Blaine told him. Kurt didn't respond, just carried on smiling as Adalyne let out an adorable little yawn before drifting off to sleep.

xxx

An hour later, it had gotten rather crowded, and Kurt and Blaine decided to head home, promising to visit Sam, Lindy and Adalyne at home the next day.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said once they were driving.

"Yeah?"

"I want a baby."

It was all Blaine could do not to slam on the breaks.

"I… wait, you _what_?"

Kurt shrugged awkwardly. "It's just… holding Adalyne and seeing Sam and Lindy with her, how happy they were; it was just… it was magical. And… it's not that I never wanted kids, it's just… I never gave it much thought until now."

Blaine took a moment to take in what Kurt had said. Then he laughed.

"What exactly is so funny?" Kurt demanded.

"Nothing. You just… you are so adorable, you know that?"

Kurt shrugged, and Blaine took the opportunity of a red light to lean over and kiss his fiancé on the cheek. "I was going to bring this up after we got married actually."

"Starting a family?"

"Yeah. Like, how many kids we wanted and whether we would adopt or use a surrogate mother, and when we wanted to do it."

"Well," Kurt smiled. "If we start working that stuff out now, then after we get married, it shouldn't take too long."

Blaine laughed. "Ok. How many?"

"Two."

"Aw, just two? Not three?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Ok. How do you want to do it?"

Kurt thought about it. "Surrogacy would be nice. Then that way they'd be genetically related to one of us. Not that it matters to me at all, I'd love them exactly the same either way, but… you know."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt. "You'll be a great dad."

Kurt returned the smile. "So will you."

**Yeah, I'm a sucker for babies ^^ seriously broody teen here lol.**

**[1] if you've ever seen a new-borns eyes, they're a kind of bluey/greeny/greyish/browny colour that eventually lightens or darkens into whichever colour they will end up, and you can usually tell which colour it will be.**

**Yay, first baby of the next generation! Lol XD I love babies, they are just asdfghjkl lol**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	10. Hi guys

Hi guys

I know I've been away for freaking ever, so now I'm finally making my indefinite hiatus official. I love fanfiction; I feel it has helped me to really progress over the years. But I'm working on some original stuff right now! I'm hoping to self publish soon! The novella I'm working on is about two young guys on a cancer ward. I think it's coming along really well.

If you're interested in the book and you want to support me and keep updated (and that would really mean a lot guys) then please follow me on twitter (CristinaDesuke) or tumblr (desukelove) I hope to see you guys there! Wish me luck! xxx


End file.
